Survivor: Malaysia
Survivor: Malaysia is the third installment of Survivor's Survivor Series, which began on August 10th, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on August 31st, 2013. It ended with Sam S. defeating Katherine A. at the Final Tribal Council in a close 4-3 Jury vote. Sam was commended for his strategical game and humbleness, while Katherine was criticized and belittled for not being a legitimate returnee like Ethan as well as being "phony" and "bitchy." Despite this, however, some jury members appreciated the way she adapted to her situation and took control of the game. It was not enough to win, though, and Sam was awarded the title of Sole Survivor. Production This season featured 16 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes for this season were Lembu, wearing pink buffs, and Ikan, sporting teal buffs. Lembu is "cattle" in Malaysian - while Ikan is "fish" in Malaysian. The tribes merged into the green "Roti", which is "bread" in Malaysian. 20 applied, four were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to become the castways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on August 5th, 2013. Ryan C., Sam S. and Katherine A. returned for Survivor: All-Stars, where they placed 8th, 5th and 4th, respectively. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by looking in the first blog page of a user. There was also an extra hidden idol in the post-merge camp. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 5 and 11, the Lembu and Ikan tribes underwent tribe switches, mixing up the tribes. *'Outcast Twist': On Day 13, the eliminated players who left through proper means (voted out or medically evacuated) were given the opportunity to return to the game. Originally, only one person was to return, but due to Ryan M.'s medical evacuation, two were allowed instead to complete the ten-person merged tribe. *'Rock drawing tiebreaker': In case of a deadlock tie, the castaways who didn't win immunity would draw a rock out of a bag, and whoever drew the purple rock would be eliminated. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episodes Episode 1: "Squeaky Clean" Episode 2: "Piece of Cake" Episode 3: "Get It Together" Episode 4: "Cork Up My Ass" Episode 5: "Sleep With One Eye Open" Episode 6: "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" Episode 7: "Aww, Nartz" Episode 8: "I'll Remember This" Episode 9: "My Way or the Highway" Episode 10: "Bon Voyage" Episode 11: "Holier-Than-Thou" Episode 12: "All Bark and No Bite" Voting Table Gallery Malaysiawallpaper.png|Survivor: Malaysia wallpaper MalaysiaStatue.png|Survivor: Malaysia tribal immunity idol MalaysiaNecklace3.png|Survivor: Malaysia individual immunity necklce MalaysiaIdol.png|Survivor: Malaysia hidden immunity idol Ikan.png|Survivor: Malaysia - the Ikan tribe Lembu.png|Survivor: Malaysia - the Lembu tribe Roti.png|Survivor: Malaysia - the merged Roti tribe IkanInsignia.png|Insignia of the Ikan tribe LembuInsignia.png|Insignia of the Lembu tribe IkanBuff.png|Buff of the Ikan tribe LembuBuff.png|Buff of the Lembu tribe RotiBuff.png|Buff of the merged Roti tribe